The Love That Never Died
by vampireknight2466
Summary: Bakura and Marik have known each other since preschool now what is Bakura to do when he starts to see his best friend a different way find out what Marik thinks does he just want to stay friends or does he feel the same way about Bakura read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: awww bakura and marik love yay**

**Bakura: no it doesn't even have our names in it**

**Me: not yet but it will this is only the prologue duh **

**Bakura: oh okay **

**Marik: isn't this the story I wrote**

**Me: yep **

**Bakura: you wrote this **

**Marik: well the parts without our names in it but yeah i did **

**Bakura: I can't wait to read it then **

**Marik: really your sweet**

**Bakura: no im sexy**

**Marik: yes you are**

**' The first day she saw him was in the hall at school. It happened during their 45 minutes for lunch. He sat alone against the faded white wall in the main hallway, listening to his music so that he didn't have to hear everything around him and he ate what looked like a bologna sandwich and an apple. This is how it was for him every day... it was his routine. **

**She sat at a lunch table in the cafeteria surrounded by a group of her girlfriends, and they'd talk about boys, breakups and of course girly stuff. Like every other day their lunch period went by quickly...it seemed that time just flew on by without any hesitation. The loud echo of the lunch bell seemed to always catch everyone by surprise. **

**As they heard its loud echo her and her friends got up to go back to class...they all headed to the crowded and narrow main hallway. Their first encounter with each other but of course not paying any attention to where she was going he was looking at the ground as he walked...watching his feet slide across the polished tile floor, within minutes they were exchanging a series of I'm sorry and were kneeling down to pick up their books that had just slammed against the floor. **

**Through the whole 10 seconds it took to get their stuff they both had managed to share an introduction with each other, a hello and both of them found that neither could keep their eyes off the other, but as they got up to leave their goodbye was unfortunately interrupted by the annoyingly loud echo of the tardy bell (for class). They both ran to their classes hoping that their teacher wouldn't see them as they snuck into class. The day after they met both of them found themselves looking around the hectic cafeteria for the other. **

**After what seemed like an eternity she had managed to spot him on the opposite side of the cafeteria, but she couldn't get up the courage to go over and talk to him, so she waited for the bell to ring... once she heard its annoying ring she nervously went up to him and slipped a small folded piece of notebook paper into his hand. **

**She gave him a quick smile and walked off to class... she didn't want to be there when he read it. He couldn't think of any reason why she would've given that note to him, so he waited till he got back to class to read it. When he opened it he was surprised to find that only two of the lines had neat medium-sized hand writing on them...it said : i would like to get to know you a little better. if you feel the same give me a call sometime... 773-9216!. After that the rest of the day seemed to just fly by, he couldn't wait to get home to call her and she couldn't wait to get home and see if he would actually call her. It was Friday night and she sat at home in her room she usually went out with her friends on Friday nights but not tonight. Tonight she sat at home with hopes that he would call her. **

**Within 5 minutes of this thought her phone started to ring without any hesitation she picked up the phone her smile dropped a thousand feet when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. It was one of her friends...the call only lasted about 10-15 minutes and they basically told her that she had to choose between him ( the guy she had known for a week) or her friends ( the friends she has had since middle school). They also told her that if she did chose the guy to not ever sit with them at lunch, talk to them in the hallway and to just all together act like they had ever become friends. **

**She tried to explain to her friends that they didn't have to do this and she tried to tell her friend why she liked this guy so much, but her friend didn't want to hear it. So she took the phone and slammed it down, not even giving her friend and answer, but i think she got the message. She sat on her bed after their conversation and cried...she never thought she would ever have to say goodbye to her friends, but she also couldn't stand the fact that they didn't even try to get to know him or even talk to him for that matter. Her friends never could find it in their hearts to like the unfamiliar...like she had learned to had been almost an hour since the whole ordeal with her friends and there still was no call from him. **

**She was beginning to believe that blowing off her friends was a horribly unbelievable mistake, when the phone next to her started to ring. Her stomach immediately tied together. She couldn't move, she was so nervous and she hadn't even picked up the phone. So many questions began to race through her head...what was he going to say? did he actually like her? was he going to be shy on the phone like he was in person? is he going to get nervous and start stuttering? So she nervously picked up the phone with her half-sweaty hand and said "hello" pause "can I help you". Not even taking a minute to think about his answer he threw it on the table "will you go on a date with me tonight". She was shocked at first, but answered "yes, of course." **

**He then told her that he would be there about 8ish...she hung up the phone and looked over at the clock seeing that she only had 30 minutes to get ready. She found herself rushing around her room and bathroom trying to get herself into 'date mode'. All the while she was thinking that she had never gone this crazy about getting ready for a date before. Obviously in her mind he was different, different from all the other guys...after all he wasn't the same he wasn't as popular as the other guys. ' **

**Ryou read over the paper that his best friend Malik had written. "there's more to it " Malik said as Ryou was still looking over his paper. "oh how much more?" Ryou asked while raising an eyebrow when his friend spoke out of nowhere. "five pages why" Malik asked "dang that's long" Ryou replied. "yeah I guess if your a slow reader" Malik laughed a little when he made a joke of how Ryou read "HEY I do not read that slow!" " I'm kidding I'm kidding" Malik laughed. Ryou tried so hard not to laugh while he glared at his friend. "Ryou where are the Twinkies!" Bakura came bounding down the steps in search of the said treat. "did you check the cupboard by the microwave!" Ryou yelled in response. "Yeah but there not there!" Bakura yelled back. "Try the freezer I thought you put some in there a few days ago" **

**"okay thanks" with that Bakura headed to the garage to search the freezer. "is he always like that" Malik asked "no only when you and Marik are here" Ryou said "what about me" Marik asked as he heard his name as he descended down the stairs to find out what Bakura was doing. "oh nothing I was just telling Malik how that when you guys come over Bakura likes to yell for food and other things to me " Ryou said with a faint smile "yep that is true" Marik replied "what's true" Bakura asked as he came back in from the garage. "nothing" they all said at the same time Bakura raised an eyebrow at them suspiciously "why don't you take your box of Twinkies and Marik and go play left 4 dead on you Xbox 360 upstairs k" Malik said with a smile "k bye see you guys whenever dinner is ready" Bakura said as he grabbed Marik's arm and headed up the steps "k have fun" Ryou replied.**

**Me: i know its long but funny too i got the Twinkie idea from an amazing movie known as ZOMBIELAND! love that movie**

**Bakura: me too especially since there's blood and killing in it**

**Me:Bakura you like any movie with blood and killing it or at least movies with that in really good graphics**

**Bakura: yeah i dont like it when people try to make a movie and the graphics of blood and gore are horrible**

**Me: i know right but i know a movie we can watch after zombieland *pulls out grudge***

**Bakura: NO FUCKING WAY YOU GOT THE GRUDGE! I LOVE THIS MOVIE ITS SOO TWISTED! **

**Mairk: ohh can I watch too**

**Me: sure **

**Marik yay**

**Ryou what about me**

**Me: sorry ry your not brave enough**

**Ryou: WHAT IM BRAVE THIS IS BULLCRAP!**

**Me: Jeez ryou i was just kidding take a chill pill**

**Ryou: A CHILL PILL I'LL SHOW YOU A CHIL-*gets cut off by Bakura tranquilizing him***

**Me: thanks bakura **

**Bakura: no thing he should wake up in about 5 hours or so not sure**

**Me: okay well anyway i do not own any of the characters! come one guys movie time! *all poof and disappear malik comes down to hear screaming coming from the living room***

**Malik: oh k not going in there someone probably took bakura's Twinkie and they are probably paying the price *shudders at a memories of him taking bakura's Twinkies.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: YAY! CHAPTER 2! more thiefshipping love lol**

**Bakura: *blushing and stuttering* i-i-i told you i dont love marik**

**Me: uh huh sure whatever **

**Bakura: i dont! *hears crash from his bedroom* MARIK WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!**

**Marik: NOTHING *laughs evily upstairs***

**Me: well okay time to get back to ryou's cookies for his schools bake sale *holds up smiley chocolate chip cookie* see chocolate smiley chip cookie**

**Marik: COOKIES! *runs downstairs naked* **

**Bakura: why are you naked**

**Marik: no reason *laughing***

**Bakura: riiiiiiight ooookay let's just go back to the cookies**

**Marik: *reaches for the one im holding* gimme gimme gimme**

**Me: calm down there tiger *holding cookie outta reach***

**Bakura: you might want to give him that last person to not give him what he wnated lets just say it didnt end pretty**

**Me: oh okay here marik *hands marik cookie***

**Marik YAY! COOKIE!**

**Me: wow **

**Bakura: whatever OMG ITS SUGAR HIGH MARIK ITS THE END OF THE WORLD**

**Me: wow and people say im dramatic mr. i play with my voodoo doll collection when im bored**

**Bakura: so what *pulls out tomato and knife* DIE PHAROH DIE-*yami comes in the room* i mean die tomato teehee**

**Yami: do i want to know **

**Me: nooooo**

**Yami: *whispers* okay *leaves***

**Marik: bunny can you take a bath with me *refering to bakura***

**Bakura: for the last time i AM NOT A RABBIT jeez anyway vampireknight2466 does not own any characters**

**Chapter 2: Painted with love**

**The next morning Bakura woke up to the sound of shouting and crashing noises. "MARIK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT" **

**"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOURS OKAY IM SORRY" he heard marik yell as he heard angry footsteps come up the steps and a door slam shut. "oh hey Bakura your awake" he turned to see Ryou in his room 'how- nevermind' he was bout to ask ry how he got in the room without Bakura noticing him but decided not to. "what are those two fighting about now?" he asked referring to the said blondes. " i dont know i was in my room when i heard yelling and screaming then a door slam and not a thing " **

**"oh okay well im going down stairs and seeing what's up" **

**"kay" Bakura left the room and headed down the steps to come to a trashed living room (a/n don't worry its just covered in blankets sheets and paint) and a poor little Shadow covered from head to toe in paint. "Wow ryou's going to flip his shit Shadow have you seen Marik " he asked the kitten as he bent down to scratch her fur. "meow" she went over to the other side of the couch. **

**He peeked behind it to find Marik covered in paint too and painting a rose inside a heart with big swirly letters that read i love till i die at the top. "Marik what are you doing" **

**"ahhh Bakura what are you doing down here" he said trying his best to cover up the picture "don't bother i already saw it its really nice who's it for" Bakura asked as he grabbed the bowl of cheetohs on the coffee table and sat down beside marik. "oh it-its for you i wanted to suprise you. " **

**"aww thanx marik its sweet" he said as he leaned in and captured mariks lips catching him by surprise. "you ready for your gift meet me in the bedroom in an hour kay but first clean up this mess" he said and left to go get ready. **

**Me: i know super short but the next one will be longer yay more chapters to all my stories check out the ones coming up soon welcome to camp ravenheart and return to camp ravenheart btw they were fighting over Marik Painting in the living room**

**Bakura: didnt you get that from ravenhearst game you know the mystery one**

**Me: no i got it from my head *starts dancing* in my head i see you all over me in my head you fufill my fantasiez in my head you be screaming ohhhh in my head**

**Bakura: God i hate that song**

**Me: good *plays the song and turns it on full blast and marik comes in* **

**Marik: RANDOM DANCING PARTY!**

**Me: Yay! *start dancing* **

**Bakura: im l-*gets pulled into a dance with marik ***

**Me: awww soo cute!**

**Bakura; you'll pay you'll pay**

**Me: yeah i know**


End file.
